<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>curious child, angel eyes by kevinohmasbueno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698592">curious child, angel eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno'>kevinohmasbueno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, M/M, Mamma Mia AU, Tags Are Hard, Travel, Yoon Dowoon-centric, Young Love, wtf are these tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:10:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dowoon finds himself travelling to Greece after college, on his way to find his destiny he meets three guys that change his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again AU no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>curious child, angel eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dowoon clears his throat, he stands before his class. All eyes on him, including the teacher’s and dean’s. His hands fidget clumsily with the paper, he screws his eyes shut and breaths in. “What a wild ride, huh?” He speaks into the mic, a few laughs here and there. “Thanks everyone for choosing me to deliver valedictory address.” He smiles, bows at the chancellors. “This place has taught us plenty of things, from love to friendship. But I’m sure about one thing, and I need to share it with you all before leaving.” He looks at his classmates, Jae is giving him a thumbs up. “The best things in life come unexpectedly, it’s okay to not know where you’re heading. It’s gonna be okay, you’ll get there.” Everyone claps and cheers for him, the Vice-Chancellor stands up and shakes his hand. “You’re gonna do great thing in life, Yoon Dowoon.”</p>
<p> They take the celebration back to Jae’s and Dowoon’s shared flat, “I can’t believe none of them came.” Dowoon groans, beer in hand. “Were you expecting them to come?” Hajoon asks, sitting across from the other boy. “Of course not, but I was hoping at least dad would show up.” Jae puts an arm around Dowoon, “Don’t be sad, there’s more things out there than your parents.” He says, squeezing Dowoon’s shoulders. “Yeah, you’re right.” He says, takes a sip. “Maybe I should never come back.” He finally confesses.</p>
<p>“Oh, the old punishment.” Hajoon smirks, “You tried it, right?” Jae asks, Hajoon nods. “It didn’t work out though.” He laughs, “Knowing my mom she’ll see this as a gift.” Dowoon says, finishing his beer in one smooth swing. Jae smiles warmly at him, “So what’s the plan?” Hajoon seems more interested in Dowoon’s words now, “Travelling the world, I know the universe has something planned for me somewhere.” He says, “Just gotta find it.” Hajoon lights a cigarette, “So you’re gonna leave us?” He takes a drag, passes it to Jae. “NO! I’ll find us a place to grow as musicians together, just let me find myself first.”</p>
<p>“Woah, that was really deep.” Jae says, leaning down on the couch. “I can’t believe you’re the youngest among us.” Dowoon laughs, “Not my fault that both of you are dumb and dumber.” Hajoon grabs his chest, acting like he’s hurt. All three of them laugh wholeheartedly, “I don’t know what I’ll do without you, guys.” Dowoon whispers, pulling them in for a hug.</p>
<p>Next morning Dowoon is surprised with pancakes on bed, “What’s this all about?” He asks as Jae sets the tray down into the sheets, “He’s trying to blackmail you to stay.” Hajoon points out, leaning over the doorframe. “Is it working?” Jae asks, pouring coffee on their mugs. “I can’t believe our baby is leaving us.” Jae tells Hajoon, “They grow up so fast.” He fakes a cry, covers his eyes. “Don’t cry, my dear. He’ll come back when he’s rich to help our poor little family.” Hajoon jokes along, Dowoon pouts. “I’ll see lots of places so we can travel together next time.” He says, “I’ll meet lots of people.” He adds.</p>
<p>“Did you hear that, Jae?” Hajoon asks, “Oh yeah, he’ll find love.” Jae sighs, one hand on his forehead. “Can you stop being so dramatic?” Dowoon says, throwing a pillow at both guys. “I can’t stand you.” The pillow hits Jae in the chest, Hajoon dodges it. “You love us.” He grins, throwing himself on top of Dowoon. The breakfast is forgotten on the tray, the three boys search for the cheapest flight in the web. “Seoul-Paris is it?”</p>
<p>“Apparently.” Dowoon shrugs, pushing the nth pair of underwear into his suitcase. “I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow.” Jae says, giving him another pair of jeans. “Just a little bit rushed.” Hajoon whispers, “Guys…” Dowoon groans, “I’ll call every day, it’ll be fine.” He smiles warmly, “You promise?” Jae asks, Dowoon nods. They keep packing and spend the day in, playing videogames and eating take out. “I’m really gonna miss you.” Dowoon says before they leave for bed.</p>
<p>The alarm starts to blast through the room, Dowoon is the first to move. Trying to push Hajoon off him so he can reach the bedtable, they fall into the floor. “Good morning, I guess.” Dowoon smiles sleepily. Hajoon huffs, stands up and leaves for the kitchen. “You could say he got out of bed on the wrong side.” Jae cackles up, Dowoon rolls his eyes and follows Hajoon out of the room. “Don’t tell me it wasn’t funny.” Jae yells, running after them.</p>
<p>They eat breakfast and head to the airport, Jae cries on the whole way there- the taxi driver asks if he’s alright a few times. “Jae please shut up; they’re staring.” Dowoon whispers as they make their way to immigration, “I can’t believe it’s happening.” Jae repeats, hugging Dowoon. “Hyung, I’m gonna lose my flight.” He says, trying to push him away but Hajoon pulls both of them in a hug. “Just remember you have us back here, in case you ever need to come back or need us there.” Hajoon says into the hug, “We’re just a call away.”</p>
<p>“And a few-hours-long flight.” Jae points out, starts sobbing. “Don’t be dramatic, please.” Dowoon whispers, “The kid’s gonna lose the plane, come on Jae.” Hajoon pushes the boy off Dowoon, “Go now.” He smiles as he holds Jae away. “Text us when you get there!” Dowoon nods, “I’ll keep in touch, hyung.” He smiles, waving off. They see him disappear into the crowd, heading to the escalator.</p>
<p>Dowoon tries to stifle a chuckle, the boy in front of him blushes. It’s his second day in Paris and he already has seen the funniest thing in the world. The boy is covering himself with a small towel, his boxers peaking from underneath. “Uh, excuse moi.” He starts, “I need help, je locked out of mon chambre.” Dowoon laughs, “S’il vous plait, help me. Do you have une key?” He looks pleased with his French, Dowoon shakes his head and laughs out loud. “You don’t work here, right?” The boy asks, “Nope, I don’t.” He says, trying to hold his laughter. “I should call the cops.” He says, looking for his phone. “It’s probably inside your room.” Dowoon jokes, the boy stares at him.</p>
<p>“The name is Yoon Dowoon, wanna take me on a trip around the city?” He smiles, hand out for the boy to shake. “I’m Wonpil.” Dowoon stares at Wonpil’s eyes, they are quite the view. Dowoon finds himself walking down the Champ de Mars with top student Kim Wonpil. “And what are you doing here?” Dowoon asks, watching Wonpil throw a ball at some kids. “Exchange program, they have the best Literature course here.” He explains, his eyes lit up and Dowoon feels warm spreading inside of him. “What about you?”</p>
<p>“Me?” Wonpil nods, “Oh, I’m just trying to find my destiny.” Dowoon smiles, kicking a stone with his feet. “No plans for the future?”  Dowoon shakes his head, strolling over an ice-cream truck. They eat their ice-creams on their way to the Eiffel Tower, “Can you hold your ice-cream with your other hand?” Wonpil asks, it makes Dowoon laugh. “Why?” He sees Wonpil blushing, smiles. “That way I can grab your hand, make it look casual and all of that.” He confesses, biting down on the ice cream. “Or you could just ask for it.” Dowoon says, intertwining his fingers with Wonpil’s. “Yeah, I could do that.” Wonpil smiles, guiding Dowoon to the nearest restaurant. “We probably need to make a reservation for this place, it also looks expensive, like a lot.” He rambles. “Just trust me.”</p>
<p>Dowoon follows Wonpil inside, he talks with one of the workers in what Dowoon hopes is an improved French. Wonpil grabs his hand and pushes him to one of the tables in the corner, near the piano. They sit down and order lunch for two and a bottle of wine, “What did you tell the waiter?” Dowoon asks, playing with the pasta on his plate. “That I needed to impress my date.” Wonpil admits, a smile making its way to his lips. It caught Dowoon off guard, he blushes and looks down. “So, how did I do?”</p>
<p>“Pretty well, I’ll give you that Kim.” Dowoon jokes, shoving a spoonful of pasta into his mouth. “So, what’s your next stop?” Wonpil asks, glass of wine between his fingers. Dowoon takes out his phone, “Here, <em>Skopelos</em>.” He shows him a pic of a Greek island. “I feel like something is pulling me towards that island, I’ll meet my fate there.” Dowoon says, preventing himself from rambling too much about that little piece of heaven he had found. “And what’s there?” Wonpil asks, looking through the different pics. “Nothing, everything; who cares?”</p>
<p>Wonpil laughs, “You’re an adventurer.” He points out, “Well, what’s life without a little adventure, my friend?” Dowoon asks, “I guess you’re right.” Wonpil agrees, standing up. “Where are you going? You haven’t finished your food!” Dowoon rushes to say, grabbing Wonpil’s hand. “I’m going on a little adventure myself.” He smiles, lets go of Dowoon’s hand and sits on the piano. He starts playing a soft melody, his voice as sweet as honey. <em>I want to get to know you. You, not anybody else</em>. Dowoon covers his mouth with his hands, Wonpil is looking directly at him while he sings. <em>Now I want to know you. You’ve done well so far on your own I’ll tell myself, for me</em>. “Hey, get off there.” The waiter yells from across the room, storming over to the piano. Dowoon grabs the bottle of wine, goes for Wonpil who’s bowing as a few couples clap. They run into the street and get lost among the crowd. “What was that about?” Dowoon pants, hands on his knees. Wonpil stands in front of him, “I did impress you.” He huffs, eyes glued on Dowoon’s. “Yeah, you did.” Dowoon chuckles, still breathless.</p>
<p>“Let’s finish this bottle on the park.” Dowoon suggests, grabbing Wonpil’s hand and leading him to a nearby spot of clean grass. He takes a sip from the bottle and passes it to Wonpil, “Let’s say I need to ask you for a favor.” He starts, Dowoon raises an eyebrow. “I want to know if you’ll be opposed to spend the night with me, like you didn’t get a room earlier and now it’s kinda late to do so, isn’t it?” He says quickly, Dowoon looks at him amusedly. “I’m not that type of guy, Wonpil.” He confesses, playing with the bottle in his hands. “Come on, it’s a win-win situation. Also, to help a bud out.”</p>
<p>“What?” Dowoon chuckles, “You’re serious?” He asks, dropping the wine between them. “No, uh, it’s something I say to make me look cool.” He says, fidgeting with his fingers. “Okay, I’m not kidding.” He whispers, Dowoon clears his throat. “I mean, we just met and it’s kinda rushed, yeah.” He tries to explain but Wonpil takes a sip from the bottle, “When you know, you know.” He says, “What’s life without a little adventure, Yoon Dowoon?” Dowoon laughs, Wonpil leans down and kisses him. Dowoon kisses back, Wonpil’s hand on his neck.</p>
<p>They spend the rest of the afternoon lazing around the room, reading and writing in bed. “I didn’t know you wrote.” Dowoon says, looking throw the pages of Wonpil’s notebook. “Well, you didn’t ask.” Wonpil chuckles, Dowoon shoves him playfully. Wonpil grabs the journal from his hand and pulls him closer, kisses Dowoon’s cheek. Dowoon sighs when Wonpil kisses his lips, hands resting on his hips. Wonpil pushes Dowoon against the mattress, hands coming up to his chest. “What are you doing?” Dowoon asks, his arms around Wonpil’s neck. “Kissing you?” Wonpil asks back, “Take my clothes off already.” Wonpil nods, unbuttoning his jeans. Dowoon undoes Wonpil’s shirt, kisses his neck. “You’re sure about this?” Wonpil asks, Dowoon smiles at him. He leans in for a kiss, hopes it’s enough confirmation for the other.</p>
<p>Wonpil pulls Dowoon’s jeans off, putting his leg instantly between Dowoon’s thighs. Dowoon sighs, kisses Wonpil with all he has- teeth and tongue. Wonpil takes his clothes off, jumps back into bed and kisses Dowoon’s neck, his collarbone. “Do you have lube?” Dowoon asks, Wonpil looks surprised. “Shit, shit. I forgot.” He whispers, lips still pressed to Dowoon’s body. “It’s fine, give me your fingers.” Dowoon sucks on his fingers, guides Wonpil in every move. Dowoon hisses, Wonpil stops moving. “Everything fine?” Dowoon nods, moves down into Wonpil’s fingers. “Keep going.” He whispers, mouth hanging open as the other starts moving his fingers.</p>
<p>“That was amazing.” Wonpil says, sweat on his fringe. Dowoon is panting next to him, hair messy. “Did you like it?” Wonpil asks, “Wait no, don’t answer. God, what was I thinking?” Wonpil whispers quickly, “Hey, it was good, don’t worry.” Wonpil sighs, relieved. Dowoon cuddles into him, Wonpil’s arm around his torso. Just like that both boys fall asleep, tangled on each other’s limbs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>